The Survival
by Mineprophet
Summary: Once again Steve is called up for a new survival. He starts on with his survival but alongside faces some irregularities in the game. This may make you feel like your first survival.


**A/N : Hello Greetings reader. I'm happy that you spared time to read this story. So this is my first story here and i will be uploading the chapters weekly. Feel free to PM me or review the story. That ways i'll improve. This story may make you think about your first survival. ~Mineprophet**

()()()

The survival

CHAPTER 1 - The spawning

Once again Steve was called up for a new survival game. He was spawned at a dark roofed forest with a little rays of sunlight touching the forest floor. He turned back and saw a plain land with sheep and cows grazing on it. To survive here Steve started to punch some wood, what else he could have done here to keep himself going on. The punched on the forest wood, and collected abundant wood for a nice small home. But the sun hadn't set yet so he punched another tree hastily.

The place had an isolated aura. The sounds and songs of the wild echoed in the jungle. Just he and the trees .Steve felt that Alex should have accompanied him. He felt more lonely .At that very moment he saw a look alike with the same clothes, he couldn't get a glimpse of him .he chased him till the plains to fetch him, he ran and ran but ultimately the lookalike disappeared from his render. He wondered who was that, it could have been a glitch or something. He sighed deeply and loo blew.

Coming back tired he turned the wood into planks and started to build a home out of it on the plains. Not so elegant not so terrible, he made a rectangular house which was three blocks high. Placing the planks tirelessly for his abode, till the evening he was about to finish the house with just the roof left. Steve punched two planks away to make a so called door, he made a crafting table and kept it at a corner of the house and completed the roof of the house.

The dark had now gripped the skies, Steve in his home was still thinking of the lookalike that he chased. Who could it be? Though it was a single player. Steve's stomach was growling but at night what he could afford to eat, grass … no. Oh! But he totally forgot about the mobs. Steve stealthily placed a block on the entrance so that he doesn't become a subject to mobs' hostility. He didn't look out once and crouched in a corner staring at the stars. Steve was starving and he grew more morose. No one to give him a helping hand neither a guardian angel.

The room illuminated yellowish by the growing sun which silently persuaded Steve to wake up. Steve hoped that he would get enough food today. He went to the dark jungle to check out for some nature's gifts. But his stars weren't enough kind towards him as it was not the correct season for fruits. He landed up at the plains in despair wandering here and there for food. Steve couldn't bear the hunger anymore and collapsed on the grass.

"moooo-ooh" and Steve startled & stumbled and somehow stood up to see what was that. A brown and white coloured cow stood in front of him. The cow chewing grass and Steve staring the cow. The cow pretty aimlessly facing towards Steve. He was in a dilemma that should he kill the cow or let it go. The cow had no idea what was he staring it for. Steve's perilous side dominated his actions and ultimately he hit the cow. A punch here a kick there and some quick counters, the cow tried to make an escape but couldn't make it and the cow left for its heavenly abode.

Steve didn't worry for food now but worried for his karma. He had ruthlessly killed a speechless innocent for his greed. He ate the cows beef to his heart's content but the brown-white skin of the cow laid there only. He took the skin home, cleaned it and processed it into leather. So as to give that cow a tribute he made a tunic out of it.

Steve had to move on after that incident. He made a small wooden chest from the wooden planks. Also he made some sticks, thanks to the crafting table who helped him. Steve made a bundle of sticks and secured them in his chest. But he was low on wood again. He was too lazy to punch and punch the wood, his hands hurt because of this routine. He took some sticks and planks to the crafting table and made a wooden axe that would cut trees faster without hurting his hands.

He walked down to the forest energetically to test his newly crafted axe. Steve held the axe tightly and charged the axe head to the branch and did the same thing again. Alas! The wood broke faster than punching it. Steve ecstatically jumped around and deforested more. Had gathered more than the previous day in less time but at the cost of his axe that was broken. The luminescence of the scape decreased but Steve didn't want to wake up all the night in the terror of the undead and creep. Only way out was to sleep in the night to skip it.

Steve rushed to his home and placed a wood log to break the entrance. He crafted out some planks and laid them so that he could rest on it. Steve leaped on the bed but hurt himself badly. He cursed the bed in agony. But the night had arrived. Steve thought of working inside his home quietly in order to pass the bad time. He took the wood logs and made sticks & planks as he always did. This time his creativity enraged and he designed some other tools of wood. He burnt the midnight oil and made an axe, but quite a new tools for his inventory like a shovel, a hoe, a pickaxe and a wooden sword too and kept rest of the wood in the chest.

The hours of darkness elapsed in toil. Steve's log cabin again lit up and a new day and a Steve was full of zeal to do something first-hand. Steve always pondered what could be beneath the grass blocks. Steve went at a corner of his home and dug some dirt around it, he had revealed some more dirt, Steve felt more curious to discover the world underground, and he dug more earth from his home. After three levels he uncovered a layer of plain grey stone. He used his shovel on the stone but it broke. He took out his pickaxe in disgust and started to hit the stone blocks with the pickaxe within some seconds he broke one block. Steve became more interested in it. This was the starting of a new legendary work "mining".

At high noon with the sun shining at its fullest, sweat trickling down Steve's face but his zeal for mining grew block by block. He mined a stack full of the cobblestone but his pickaxe broke rendered unusable. It hardly mattered for Steve as he got a stack of cobblestone at the price of a pickaxe. He climbed up the levels to his room. He opened his chest and grabbed some sticks and took three cobblestone from his very expandable inventory. He put these material on the crafting table and made a stone pickaxe comparable to the wooden one but more durable, enough to endure more strikes. He went down and kept breaking those blocks and going deeper to unravel the unknown.

As he went deeper he was unable to see anything even his wielded pickaxe. He went up and saw that the night had already took control. Steve stood by the crafting table, he took eight cobblestone and crafted a furnace. Steve quietly placed it aside the crafting table. He took out all the wood from the little chest and closed it gently. First of all he processed half of the wood into planks and made a wooden door and set it up at the entrance of his house. Steve sighed and the assurance of safety enhanced. Then, Steve put some of the planks as a fuel in the furnace and kept some of his wood to be burnt into charcoal. The furnace started and the whole room lit up and Steve staring it in awe.

Gradually when all of the planks were used up and wood became charcoal it again became dark just the faded moonlight help him see a little bit. He took the charcoal out and put it on some sticks and lit them up the Stone Age way. He jumped up and placed it at the top of the wall so that his head doesn't get scalded. He went down the steps of his so called mine and placed a few. But then he saw something unnatural, a very long tunnel mined 2x2 blocks. Steve had a bad feeling about this and placed torches in the tunnel too, he walked and walked placing torches and ultimately was out of the lighting source. He dared and moved slowly into the dark, his cubical heart beating faster. Out of nowhere two small white lights and a blue crescent were seen. Steve kept staring it until and arrow shot him but didn't injure him severely. He ran away following the light, when he approached to the tunnel entrance he rotated his neck and saw a skeleton wielded with a bow stalking him, weird neither his bow was blue nor his eyes glowed white. Steve didn't take much time to think and placed cobblestones to block the entrance forever until and unless he was well prepared to face this.

After this occurrence Steve learnt that never go in the dark unprepared. Steve jumped up to his home. He opened the door and let the fresh air in his house. It was hours of daylight. After a long time Steve felt hungry again. This time he truly did not want the slaughter of fauna, so he closed the door and went looking something in the grass to fulfil his hunger. He removed all the grass that came up his way, he only managed to get some seeds and a potato which had grew partially on the ground. He walked down his home because running would make him starve more. Steve took the hoe from the chest in his house and looked for a water source nearby so that he could start making a regular food supply. He walked around the plains and at some distance he could clearly see a water pond. He took his hoe and started tilling the grassland into farmland and kept sowing the seeds too.

END OF CHAPTER - 1

 **So, Mineprophet signs out for now.**


End file.
